Telling The Parents
by percabeth4ever15
Summary: Ever wondered how Percy and Annabeth's families found out they were dating? Well I did. Takes place right after the war, but HOO never happens anyway so ignore that. Lots of Percabeth, obviously. Ha-ha review!


Chapter one

**Percy POV**

"Mom?" I ask as I push open the old wooden door that leads into the familar apartment.

"Percy?" I hear the same sweet voice that I grew up to.

"Yeah yeah, Annabeth's here too." I yell up the stairs towards her office. I hear papers and books being shuffled around so I can tell she's cleaning up before she comes downstairs.

"Percy, are you nervous?" I look behind me to my girlfriend. It still felt weird to call Annabeth my girlfriend, after all we've only been dating a little over a month. Annabeth and I had kept the whole relationship from my mom for a few weeks and we decieded to tell her today.

"Kinda, I mean, I know she'll be extremely happy for us but still." I said tapping my fingers against my jeans. Annabeth nods her head and pulls me into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Percy, I'll be down in a second!" My mom yells from her office still. I look over at Annabeth again hoping she would be calm and would make me feel a little less jittery. At the moment I can't be sure what's making me so nervous wether it was my ADHD or just nerves. Anyway, Annabeth looked just as stressed out as I felt.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to her. Her face had become pale and she looked a little sick.

"Percy, what if she doesn't like the thought of us dating? Or-" I cut her off.

"Annabeth, she'll be so happy for us. She was happy when we were suppose to go to the movies a few summers ago before, well, I almost blew up the school." I say trying to sound like I was completly sure myself. She looked a little more relived, but not her normal self yet.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like not knowing what will happen. Thanks Seaweed Brain." I roll my eyes but can't hide the smile that comes to my face hearing her say her nickname for me. I hear my moms footsteps on the wooden stairs and stop breathing for a second. Then, she appears in the doorway and her face lights up.

"Annabeth, how have you been dear?" She asks as she walks over to Annabeth to give her a hug. See my mom loves Annabeth, and she had been nagging me to bring her over ever since I had gotten back from camp that summer.

"I've been good Sally, how are you?" The first time Annabeth had come over my mom told her to call her Sally and never Mrs. Jackson or Mrs. Blowfis, it made her feel too old or something like that.

"Good thanks for asking, are you hungry I have some fresh blue chocolate chip cookies that just came out of the oven?" I jump up off the couch and run into the kitchen to find a few dozen cookies. My mouth waters at the amazing scent of my mom's cookies.

"Wise Girl do you want me to get you any?" I ask with my mouth full of cookies, that I had stuffed into my mouth. I hear both, my mom and Annabeth, laughing at me. I glare at Annabeth which just makes her laugh harder.

"Percy where are your manners!" My mom scolds pointing her finger at me. I sheepishly look down at the ground.

"Hey, at least I asked her if she wanted me to get her a cookie!" I protested weakly. My mom shakes her head while Annabeth is used to my antics and is smiling widely.

After a good ten minutes of my mom and Annabeth talking about her rebuilding Olympus and my mom's next book, my mom turns and looks at me.

"Ok, not that I don't love having Annabeth here, what's the occasion?" Crap. I knew my mom who is very curious and can see through everything would figure out that something was up.

"Well...um.. you see.. err.." Well, I tried to say Annabeth and I are dating, really I did, but thats what came out. Annabeth rolls her eyes at me and my mom looks like I might have finally lost my mind.

"Sally, you know how this summer was the war? Well it brought alot of-" Annabeth started until my ADHD deceided that she wasn't telling her story fast enough.

"Annabeth and I are dating!" I blurt out. Annabeth's face turns a vibrant red. I look at my mom and see her staring at the two of us. She stays quiet for awhile and I'm sure both Annabeth and I stopped breathing, well at least I did.

"Finally!" My mom exclaims pulling both Annabeth and I into a huge hug. A smile shows up on my face and I am so relieve that she is okay with it. Annabeth chuckles and hugs my mom back.

"When did it happen? How? Oh, Percy your first girlfriend." You can say my face got even redder. Leave it to my mom to embarress me completely. It's not like Annabeth didn't know she was my first girlfriend, but doesn't help matters.

"Well actually it happened on Percy's birthday. It was after the war and I came over to him at his table with a cupcake I made him with Tyson and I sorta kissed him after we talked for a few minutes. Then as they say, the rest was history." I'm thankful Annabeth left out the part about getting thrown into the lake and our underwater kiss, even though that was probably the best moment of my life, so far.

"That's so cute! Why didn't you tell me Percy!" My mom turns to me and glares. I gulp.

"Well, I was scared and um well I dont know mom. Sorry," I say awkwardly . I didnt tell my mom, because I wanted Annabeth to be there with me when I told her and also I would probably died of embarressment already.

"Oh fine Percy. You guys have no clue how happy I am for you! I always knew you would make a wonderful couple." I blush and as I look at Annabeth her face is just as red.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Annabeth asked. I point it out to her and she leaves the room. Leaving me alone with my mom. Oh no.

"Percy! You should have told me, but I knew it." I smiled as she pulled me into a huge hug. I am about to say something else until I hear a horrible and terrifying scream. In an instant i'm running towards the bathroom to Annabeth with Riptide in my hand. I try the door handle, but it's locked so I just kick in the door. Sorry mom. I look at the room and see Annabeth standing on the toilet almost in tears.

"Ppperrcy! Sppiderrr!" I imediatly understand the situation. I walk over to the spider and step on the small eight legged creature. I look back towards my girlfriend who is still shaking and pick her off the toilet and look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay Wise Girl?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist. She is still shaking, but she is alot calmer.

"Yeah, thank you Seaweed Brain. It's just, you know the story with Athena and-" I cut her off with my lips gently and quickly. When I pull away we have our foreheads against each others. I see a flash out of the corner of my eye and jump apart. I see my mom with her camera and I look at her questioningly.

"Too precious of a moment to not take a picture. Oh, by the way Percy fix the door later." My mom says and walks out of the doorway and I hear her walk upstairs.

"Why were we worried about what she would say?" Annabeth says. I smile and lace my fingers with hers as we walk back into the living room and sit down.

"I don't know, why were you?" I joke with her. She smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"I was perfectly calm and relax. I am a child of Athena we are rational and stragetic." She states confidently. I smile and get close to her face and tilt my head towards hers .

"Yup, you were super calm about that spider." I say and before she can respond I capture her lips with mine. She pulls away and does the mature thing sticks her tonuge at me. Only Annabeth, only my girlfriend. I pull her so she's laying next to me and flip on the T.V and hand her the remote. One parent told three more to go.

**AN: This will be a chapter story so any ideas let me know! Also I am stuck on A complicated Love story, so any ideas PM me please :) Oh yeah REVIEW! Hope you liked it... ****Percabeth4ever15**


End file.
